Beacon
by d-d-daisychains
Summary: This is a short spin-off of a story called Bootence, of which I am yet to complete. This is from the point of view, of Prudence Morrisseys mother Melissa. Pirates of the Caribbean Characters belong to Disney, no copyright infringement intended.


I couldn't help but chuckle as Captain Jack Sparrow told his tale of the merciless pelegostos to a select candle lit corner of the Faithfull Bride. The candle light - mellow as it danced - captivated Jacks new found audience of wenches and pirates alike, almost as much as the Captain captivated them himself.  
From the dulcet, crushed velvet tone of his voice, to the dark chocolate pools that were his eyes; something about Captain Jack Sparrow lulled you into his magical world of the enchanting seas and perilous creatures he'd escaped my the skin of his golden teeth.  
He knew how to tell a story, you'd have to give him that.  
Besides the fact that, know to many a innocent or sinister a lass - Jack was a witty little charmer, he knew exactly how to get under your skin and make your blood race, your heart pound, he held one wench close; her hair was black curls of midnight, and sat contently streaming down past her breasts, her emerald eyes sparkled and her lips were pursed - she was beautiful, by no doubt.  
Well dressed in the finest material, the terquiose patterns danced across the white silk; she appeared to be wealthy, although her hair looked as if it had been brushed out in a hurry - she glowed.  
She glowed with not the essence of hope, happiness or lust, but with the promise of a new horizon, an adventure. Love, in its purist form.  
And in that one second - that second moment of baited breathe, of spell-binding tales, he looked at that lass and her tiny porcelain frame: and gave her that exact same look.  
A pang of laughter shot from the little corner and everyone cheered, raising their tankards of liquid joy - rum. After a few minutes, the crowd slowly dispursed until a few close friends of the Captains remainded, chuckling and chortling, exchanging seductive glances and empty promises.  
I looked upon that small gathering of friends as if I knew them.  
I felt drawn to them, my heart was pulled to them, and a warmth I hadn't felt in a long time crept quietly into my soul...the warmth of family.  
My bubble burst.

"Oh! Oh gosh, Captain! I really must go!" Gasps of exasperation spurted from the wenches mouth as she shot up from her seat; she was oddly familiar - her poise, her grace hid her true agenda - her true nature - it played in her eyes.

"You sure about that darlin'"? The captain stroked her cheekbone, slowly, softly, seductively. She hesitated.  
"Please stay."

"Captain Sparrow, I am disinclined to acutest to your request." She laughed a daintly litte laugh.  
Jack chuckled and for a moment seemed genuinely happy.

"I've to go now, Jack. Will you be here tommorow?"  
I saw the desire in her eye, and the heartbreak in his.  
"Most certainly, love."

She threw her arms around him and buried her head in the comforting warmth of his neck, his arms holding her against his chest, his heart.  
"Another time, dear Prudence..."

The young lass looked back eagerly, and escaped in a flurry of white and turquoise.  
Prudence...why did that name sound so familiar?  
I felt a hand grasp my shoulder, I turned swiftly to find Rapheal wearing a mask of concern on his weathered face.  
"We must go, my love!"  
I stared at him for a second, bewildered, untill the dark, jet black hair of my loves head caught my attention.  
"Oh Raphe-"  
He cut my sentance in half.  
"We have to go, now!" He almost shouted the last word. "The Commadore is coming!" He warned the merry tavern, that suddenly erupted in choas. His warm hand pulled at me, and so I unwillingly consented into moving away - although I tried to protest and explain my words couldn't be heard over the screams and shouts of the tavern - away from the crowd, away from the bustle of whores and pirates, the chaos and before that the calm, and there in lay the one thing I never wanted to move away from, that one speck of life on the motion wave, that one shining star, a beacon of my eternal love for Raphael...my beloved daughter, long lost - Prudence Morrisey.  
Raphael heard it before I felt it; a bottle slammed against my skull and a strange warm liquid poured silently from the back of my head...  
"Melissa! Melissa!" Panic rose, my eye sight dwindled...and everything went black.


End file.
